Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 7 (Beach)
Beach is the seventh episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments *NATHAN practices for a surfing safari at the beach. *CHARLI plays frisbee, then she pretends to be the frisbee. *TIM and Kathleen paint the waves according to their sound. *CHARLI pretends to jump over the waves. *KELLIE and Chats are sitting on the sand, watching everything and finding words that start with S. *CHARLI puts on some sunscreen. *KATHLEEN tidies up her beach things. *CHARLI enjoys a lazy summer day. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about the Forgetful family, once they went to the beach, Mr. and Mrs. Forgetful (Nathan and Charli) unpack everything and they get proud because they didn't forget anything, but their children (Tim and Kathleen) just want go swimming. Gallery Nathan S4 E7.png Charli S4 E7 1.png Tim S4 E7.png Charli S4 E7 2.png Kellie S4 E7.png Charli S4 E7 3.png Kathleen S4 E7.png Charli S4 E7 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E7.png Trivia *In this episode, Nathan, Tim, and Kellie wore the same shirts from the beach part of Going Out. *During Kathleen's segment, an editing error is shown when Jup Jup makes a mess. Songlets ;Shapes in space Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump on the board with my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, surfing safari Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, catching the tide Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari Jump on a board, let my arms out wide Whoa, whoa, whoa, it's a surfing safari Here comes a wave, let's go for a ride Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, surfing safari Whoa, whoa, whoa, yeah, catching the tide Let's go, let's go on a surfing safari. ;Body move #01 Jump up high, jump down low Reach right out and go, go, go Frisbee spins around and around If you don't catch it, it falls down to the ground. Fly up high, fly down low Spin right out and go, go, go Frisbee spins around and around If you don't catch me, I'll fall down to the ground. ;Making music See the waves at the seaside Hear them come tumbling down Rolling over, up and over There are lots of waves at the sea. See the waves at the seaside Hear them come tumbling down Rolling over, up and over There are lots of waves at the sea Hear a big wave, make that sound, srash, crash And a middle-sized wave with a middle-sized sound, splash, splash See a small wave, hear that sound, it's a tinkling, tinkling to the ground Splish, splish, splish, splish See the waves at the seaside Hear them come tumbling down Rolling over, up and over There are lots of waves at the sea. ;Body move #02 Here comes a wave, wow, jumping over waves, wow Gotta be fast 'cause waves don't last But hey, watch out, 'cause here comes another Just like the other, wow, jumping waves. Here comes a wave, wow, jumping over waves, wow Gotta be fast 'cause waves don't last But hey, watch out, 'cause here comes another Just like the other, wow, jumping waves. ;Word play Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day So much to see, the water and the waves Shells and starfish, sea urchins too Surfers and sail boats, so much we can do Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day Sipping sarsaparilla, would you like to come and play? Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day So much to see, the water and the waves Shells and starfish, sea urchins too Surfers and sail boats, so much we can do Sitting on the sand on a sunny summer day Sipping sarsaparilla, would you like to come and play? ;Body move #03 A little bit of sunscreen on my fingertips Daub it on my face, even on my lips Smooth it all around, don't get any in my eyes Little bit of sunscreen is really, really wise. A little more sunscreen, squirt it on my hands Slap it on my arms and shoulders if I can Don't forget my neck and if I rub it right in A little bit of sunscreen will take care of my skin. ;Puzzles and patterns Gonna tidy up today, gonna put it all away Gonna pick it up and sort it out Bend down, stand up, gonna put away things in a special way Gonna put it all away, so I can play. Gonna tidy up today, gonna put it all away Gonna pick it up and sort it out Bend down, stand up, gonna put away things in a special way Gonna tidy up my house, so I can play. ;Body move #04 I'm digging in the sand I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of time to explore 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer's day. I'm looking out for shells I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of time to explore 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer's day. I'm swimming in the sea I've got lots of time to play I've got lots of time to explore 'Cause it's a long, long lazy summer's day. ;Sharing stories We've got kickboards, boogie boards, bucket and a spade Frisbees and goggles and the best flippers made A cricket ball, a beach ball, stumps and a bat A big float, a small boat and a big cane mat. We've got a sun tent, an esky and two folding chairs Fishing rod and fishing line and bait over there Thermos, picnic plates and the plastic mug A handbag and a litter bag and a picnic rug. We've got sun hats and suncream and a pair of new reef shoes Rash shirt, a grapefruit and the morning news Small towels and big towels and a batik wrap A beach bag and a wash rag and a camera for a snap. A dog's bowl, a tent pole and a pillow for my head A good book, a cooked chook and a hammock bed First aid kit, a ball to hit and the mobile phone Skipping rope, some good soap and your dad's trombone. Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Nathan Foley Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about outside Category:Ep about the beach Category:Ep about surfing Category:Ep about safaris Category:Ep about frisbee Category:Ep about turning & spinning Category:Ep about waves Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about colours Category:Ep about drums Category:Ep about guitars Category:Ep about flutes Category:Ep about jumping Category:Ep about letters from the alphabet Category:Ep about sand Category:Ep about castles Category:Ep about rubbing Category:Ep about sunscreen Category:Ep about sorting & tidying Category:Ep about boxes Category:Ep about laziness Category:Ep about summer Category:Ep about days Category:Ep about forgetting Category:Ep about family